Noche en el Eros'
by Sanae Prime
Summary: Porque encontrarse con tu ex puede ser bueno, malo o peor, pero que sea en un burdel garantiza que la cosa acabe en desastre. ¿O quizá no? Oneshot AU inspirado por cierta conversación con cierta amiga sobre burdeles en Chesedonia.


Seis meses llevaba sangrando aquella herida, aunque Asch se empeñase en ignorarla.

No era más que una herida metafórica, por supuesto, pero dolía lo mismo que una literal. Unas veces más y otras menos, pero llevaba molestándole sus seis meses bien largos, desde que cierta persona desapareciese por completo de su vida.

"No, no desapareció. Tú la echaste" se obligó a recordarse, frunciendo el entrecejo. En efecto, había sido cosa suya que su ahora ex novia dejase de hablarle, no tenía ningún derecho a lamentarse por eso. Él la había espantado, ahora tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias. Pero como era un idiota rematado (o al menos eso decía Sync, su compañero de piso), la seguía echando de menos. Por eso su mencionado compañero le había recomendado el lugar en el que se encontraba ahora, un atestado local con la iluminación más baja de la cuenta y camareros con demasiada poca ropa.

-Un clavo saca otro clavo, y a ver si así se te quita esa cara de amargado- había dicho Sync. Asch lo maldijo por lo bajo. Le había hecho caso porque según él, aquello era un "bar con muy buen ambiente frecuentado por tías buenas", pero por lo visto su compañero se olvidó de mencionar la parte de que también era un burdel y la mitad de aquellas chicas cobraban por horas.

Asch suspiró y enterró la cara en una mano, apoyando el codo sobre la barra. Iba ya por su sexta cerveza, pero el alcohol no parecía cumplir su propósito de ayudarle a reunir ganas para moverse y buscar algo interesante. Por entre las mesas del local pululaban chicos y chicas de diversas edades (todos mayores de edad, eso sí), todos distintos unos de otros pero con algo en común: el uniforme negro e insinuante que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Algunos, que ya habían encontrado clientela, estaban sentados a alguna mesa charlando con sus clientes o empezando ya con el trabajo. No obstante, ninguna de las chicas que merodeaban entre las mesas le llamaba la atención, al menos no hasta que sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre una que destacaba sobre las demás.

Era la única pelirroja que había visto en lo que llevaba de noche. Tenía el cabello cortado en una revuelta media melena y un par de tonos más claro que el de Asch, que era de un llamativo color rojo sangre. Bajita y con las curvas justas y necesarias bajo el vestido corto y translúcido de seda negra, sus ojos de color verde esmeralda destacaban en medio de su rostro en forma de corazón. Si Asch no hubiese estado distraído examinando su cuerpo a través del uniforme se había dado cuenta del leve parecido que guardaban sus facciones, pero en aquel momento tenía la mente y los ojos en otra cosa.

La chica pareció darse cuenta del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida, puesto que le sonrió desde lejos y se acercó a él hasta apoyarse en la barra a su lado, sin quitarle de encima unos ojos enormes rodeados por espesas pestañas rojizas.

-Buenas- saludó, coqueta-. Parece que no tienes muy buena noche, guapo.

-Tal vez- replicó Asch vagamente.

-Menos mal que estoy yo aquí para remediar eso, ¿no?

Asch no respondió, sino que se limitó a mirarla de arriba a abajo. La pelirroja se acercó más, tomándose la libertad de juguetear con la descuidada coleta baja del joven, que no se molestó en intentar detenerla.

-Tipo duro, ¿eh?- murmuró la chica contra su cuello, dejando un beso que apenas le rozó la piel pero bastó para ponerle los pelos de punta-. Relájate, guapo. Soy buena en lo mío.

Asch respiró hondo, luchando por no descontrolarse cuando las manos de la chica empezaron a pasearse por encima de su camiseta trazando las líneas de sus músculos a través de la tela, pero sus intentos de autocontrol se derrumbaron por completo cuando uno de los dedos de la joven encontró el bulto que empezaba a notarse bajo sus pantalones.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera bajarse del taburete donde estaba sentado y arrancarle el aliento a la chica con un beso, un destello dorado procedente de una de las mesas captó su atención. Procedía del cabello de una chica, pero no vestía el uniforme del lugar. Cuando se giró y su cara quedó a la vista, Asch se quedó congelado.

Conocía demasiado bien aquel rostro.

Seis meses llevaba sangrando aquella herida, aunque Natalia se empeñase en ignorarla.

No era más que una herida metafórica, por supuesto, pero dolía lo mismo que una literal. Unas veces más y otras menos, pero llevaba molestándole sus seis meses bien largos, desde que cierta persona desapareciese por completo de su vida.

O más bien desde que ella le echase, porque después de todo, quien había cortado la relación con su ahora ex novio había sido ella. Y no pasaba un día sin que se arrepintiese y desease volver atrás en el tiempo para impedirse cometer aquella estupidez... hasta que recordaba por qué lo había hecho. Él había empezado a comportarse de forma distinta casi de la noche a la mañana, y no le gustaba ese cambio. Algunas veces incluso le daba miedo. Por eso, cuando le daban ganas de volver a llamarle, se recordaba a sí misma que había sido ella quien cortase y que no debía rebajarse a aquel nivel. Pero aquel mantra que servía para no llamarle no conseguía cambiar sus sentimientos, y viéndola al borde de un ataque de nervios constantemente, su amiga Anise le había recomendado que fuera a relajarse al _Eros_'.

Natalia debía admitir que el local era muy agradable, pero descubrir de qué se trataba exactamente había sido una sorpresa que aún no sabía cómo tomarse. Pero ya que había entrado, al menos tomaría algo por no resultar maleducada, así que allí estaba, sentada en una de las mesas con un cóctel frente a sí y un chico castaño bastante guapo a su lado dándole conversación y lanzándole seductoras miradas de cuando en cuando.

El joven era más alto que ella y tenía unos ojos azul turquesa espectaculares. Llevaba el pelo castaño y liso cortado en una media melena con flequillo de medio lado que le escondía buena parte de la cara, y vestía el ligero uniforme negro del local bajo el cual quedaban bien a la vista sus más que atléticos músculos.

-Así que estás estudiando una doble carrera, ¿eh?- le estaba diciendo el chico en aquel momento. Tenía una voz muy bonita-. Me impresiona la gente capaz de hacer eso.

-Es cuestión de organizarse y ponerle buena voluntad- sonrió Natalia-. Pero a lo que quiero dedicarme de verdad es a la política.

-Oh, una chica ambiciosa.

-Desde luego. ¿Tú estás estudiando?

-Estoy en el conservatorio de música. Este trabajo me sirve para pagarme la matrícula- asintió él-. Hablando de lo cual...

Acercó una mano a la mejilla de Natalia, acariciándola con dulzura y dedicándole otra sugerente mirada. Natalia cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, apoyando la mejilla en su mano, pero al abrirlos un destello de rojo captó su atención detrás del joven. Procedía del cabello de un chico que estaba en la barra y no vestía el uniforme del local. Cuando se giró y su cara quedó a la vista, Natalia se quedó congelada.

Conocía demasiado bien aquel rostro.

La chica pelirroja estaba hablándole, pero Asch había dejado de prestarle atención. Sólo tenía ojos para Natalia, que le devolvía una mirada perpleja desde una de las mesas. Al lado de la rubia, otro de los empleados del local intentaba recuperar su atención, pero estaba teniendo el mismo éxito que la pelirroja con Asch.

Se observaron unos momentos y Asch pudo ver en los ojos de su ex novia todas las preguntas que cruzaban por su propia mente:

"¿Qué hace aquí?"

"¿Está aquí a propósito?"

"¿Está porque estoy yo?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?"

"¿Por qué tenía que venir justo hoy?"

"¿Esto es una broma?"

Asch respiró hondo y apartó de un empujón a la chica pelirroja, acercándose a zancadas a la mesa donde Natalia acababa de levantarse con los labios apretados, pero ésta fue más rápida: alzó una mano y le cruzó la cara de una sonora bofetada que bastó para convencer al chico que se había sentado a su lado de que era momento de buscar otra clienta. Asch se llevó una mano a la mejilla dolorida y le devolvió una mirada iracunda a la rubia, agarrándola por la muñeca y sacándola del local rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?!- exclamaron los dos simultáneamente una vez se encontraron en la calle. Natalia se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la boca, y Asch chasqueó la lengua y se rascó la nuca algo azorado.

-Habla tú- otra vez volvieron a hablar a la par. Asch se llevó una mano a la frente y sacudió la cabeza, mientras que Natalia disimuló una risilla aclarándose la garganta y extendió una mano, animándole a que tomase la palabra. El pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta también.

-Cuánto tiempo- murmuró, desviando la mirada. Natalia torció la cabeza.

-Seis meses. Qué casualidad que hayamos acabado hoy los dos en el _Eros'_, ¿verdad?

-Sí, qué casualidad. No te habrá mandado aquí Sync, ¿no? Fue él quien me recomendó el sitio.

-No, fue Anise quien me habló del _Eros'_. Y me engañó completamente, en ningún momento me dijo que era... Bueno, un _club_. La próxima vez que la vea me va a oír- amenazó Natalia a nadie en concreto, golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño. Asch soltó una carcajada y se llevó la mano a la mejilla, donde ya se empezaba a notar la marca de los dedos de la joven.

-Espero que si le zurras le des con menos fuerza que a mí, por su propio bien- dijo. Natalia bajó la cabeza y su gesto se ensombreció.

-Perdóname por eso. Fue un...

-... ¿acto reflejo?

Natalia se mordió el labio. Era lo que iba a decir, pero seguramente no ayudaba a mejorar la situación. Así que calló y desvió la mirada. Permanecieron un momento en silencio hasta que Asch volvió a tomar la palabra:

-Te... veo bien- murmuró, rascándose el brazo izquierdo distraídamente. Natalia alzó la cabeza y aceptó el cumplido con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias. Yo a ti también, te sienta bien el pelo recogido.

-Es que hacía calor- replicó Asch encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, pues te queda bien. Deberías peinarte así más a menudo.

Asch guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. Aquella era la conversación más civilizada que había mantenido con Natalia en más de medio año... y eso era bastante triste. Y ahora que la tenía delante, la herida que llevaba supurando desde que cortasen dolía más que nunca. Sumido en aquellos pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Natalia se acercaba hasta que la mano de la joven rubia se posó con cuidado sobre su mejilla abofeteada, arrancándole una mueca de dolor y haciéndole apartar la cara.

-Lo siento. No sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza en ese momento- murmuró la joven. Asch se volvió hacia ella, permitiendo que le tocase la mejilla de nuevo suavemente y mirándola a los ojos. Parecía sentirlo de verdad, pero el arrepentimiento que se reflejaba en sus ojos castaños con vetas verdosas iba mucho más allá de aquella bofetada-. Lo siento.

-No. Soy yo quien debería disculparse, me porté como un cabrón.

-Lo hiciste- admitió Natalia, asintiendo con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué, Asch? ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto de un día para otro?

Asch bajó la mirada, pero Natalia aprovechó que era más baja que él para perseguir sus huidizos ojos esmeralda. El pelirrojo los cerró y sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé. No hacía más que ver al resto de mis compañeros de clase pasando por crisis con sus parejas, deprimiéndose, dejando que sus notas cayesen en picado... Me acojonaba pensar que podíamos ser los siguientes en cagarla. Me agobié por las notas y... la pagué contigo. Lo siento- murmuró. Natalia lo miró en silencio unos momentos y suspiró.

-Yo también lo siento. Debí darme cuenta de que necesitabas mi apoyo, y en vez de eso... Perdóname. Es que cambiaste tanto tan de repente que me diste miedo.

Asch abrió los ojos y la miró unos instantes. Todavía le costaba creer que estuvieran hablando cara a cara sin insultarse después del destrozo en el que había acabado su relación. Pero lo que más increíble le parecía era que su herida, esa que llevaba supurando seis meses, parecía haberse cerrado de golpe en los escasos minutos que llevaban de conversación civilizada.

Los ojos de Natalia brillaban y en sus labios se adivinaba una sonrisa. Esta vez, cuando alzó la mano para rozarle la mejilla dolorida con las yemas de los dedos, Asch no se apartó. Se limitó a mirarla, sin saber qué debería esperar o si debería esperar algo de todo aquello.

-En resumen, los dos hemos sido un poco lerdos- susurró la joven rubia, acercándose un poco más.

-Idiotas integrales, diría yo- replicó Asch sin hacer ademán de apartarse aún, pero sin acercarse tampoco.

-Tal para cual. Podríamos volver a hacer idioteces juntos.

-Podríamos. Desde luego es mejor que hacerlas por separado.

-Y me vendría bien un cómplice para vengarme de Anise por mandarme a ese antro.

-Podría ayudarte con eso... si me ayudas a vengarme de Sync.

Natalia sonrió, un gesto que se reflejó también en el rostro de Asch.

-Suena a que tenemos un trato- dijo la joven, paseando las yemas de los dedos por el pecho de Asch.

-¿Sólo un trato?- gruñó él, atrapando su mano y acortando aún más la ya de por sí escasa distancia entre ellos. La respiración de Natalia se aceleró.

-No- susurró con un hilo de voz. Demasiado cerca...

-Ya me parecía- murmuró el pelirrojo. Y cuando Natalia fue a intentar responder se quedó en blanco con los labios entreabiertos, que Asch se apresuró a ocupar con los suyos, un gesto más dulce y con más significado que unas simples palabras.


End file.
